


Stars

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

I promise them the stars, and they follow me. To the ends of the galaxy, they follow me. To the end of time, they follow me. They believe in me, put their trust in me, even love me- like children. Like children, they are full of wonder, and I feel myself fill with wonder as I look through their eyes. What is old and familiar to me is suddenly new again, a discovery. Metal rooftops gleam, sun on sand and snow glows, water glimmers, the very leaves glisten, and flowers bloom before us. The sun, the moon, have never seemed larger. Melody, harmony, spice and tart and salt and sweet, a thousand notions and a thousand more emotions nearly knock me off my feet. Blues are bluer, greens are greener, even white seems whiter somehow when they are around. They remind me, of myself. Pieces of myself. Pieces I have lost or let go of, and missed very much. I promise them the stars, but they give the stars back to me.

I promise them the stars, and sometimes I lead them to danger. They have all faced death for me. They have faced it, some holding only to faith I would save them, and they have never wavered. Scared, and rightfully so, they have walked before the blade and simply stood. Just as they have learned. Just as I have taught them. It has cost them everything. Sanity, memory, eternity, time, and yes, their lives.

I'm sorry. So sorry for what it costs them. And I try not to ask, but they do anyway. With love.

Always with so much love.

All I wanted, all I offered, was to give them the stars.

All they ever do is give them back.


End file.
